larsreviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
MargeReviews
MargeReviews (also known as Marge Simpson or simply Marge) is a musician, rapper, artist, youtuber and twitter personality who is best known for her video criticizing TheMysteriousMrEnter. Although having gone inactive for a few months, she has recently revived their accounts for the sole purpose of 'roasting' Lars. She is the leader of the Marge Monarchy and a proud supporter of MarsReviews. YouTuber career Entrance Marge is often credited as starting the trend of 'X'arsReview-ing. Beginning her YouTube presence on March 14th, 2017, she began her career creating a mashup of Death Grips and a Jet Set Radio track, entitled 'rat torture theme song'. Review Endeavors Marge began her reviewing career criticizing TheMysteriousMrEnter, dubbing him a 'detriment to free speech' and an 'exceptional individual'. Musical career Marge may be a reviewer by name, but she is a musician at heart. She has explored many different types of genres and styles, which will be covered extensively below. Electronic Marge has dipped her toes in many different areas of electronic music, ranging from Shmorkstep to Homeschooler mockery. She seems to have a likening to the field, and experiments with producing rap instrumentals from time to time. Rap Recently, Marge has become interested in developing as a rapper, and on September 15th released a diss track against LarsReviews that detailed many of her gripes with him. Judging from how well it was produced, it is clear she has had lots of practice in this field. As a producer She has produced several of her own instrumental rap tracks. Most notably is her royalty-free 'Nobodies' track, which according to some was pretty damn lit. Choir Currently Marge and her 'Marge Monarchy' choir are touring the United States to perform the monarchy's theme song, a group cover of XXXTentacion's 'Look At Me'. A studio version of the theme was released officially to Marge's main channel. It can be listened to here. Controversies vs. TheMysteriousMrEnter Marge has a special hatred for Enter, and has produced several rants directed towards him and his attitudes towards reviewing and freedom of speech. She considers him an SJW, and has little-to-no respect for him as she claims he 'insults the craft'. It seems to be a one-sided relationship however, as Enter fails to reply to her threats of violence and vandalism. vs. LarsReviews LarsReviews (better known as simply Lars) is a peer of Marge, and quite possibly her biggest target at the moment. She constantly berates him with insults on twitter, and uses his lack of a home as leverage for her asserted superiority. 'MarsReviews' saga The drama began when Lars began attacking youtuber MarsReviews on twitter. Despite being once supportive of him in the past (evident in videos such as 'Top 10 Cartoon Reviewers') he demanded that YouTube remove him from the site immediately at the request of Mr. Enter. This heavily upset Marge. Not only was one of her inspirations being threatened, but it was by a snake working for her (previous) arch-nemesis. She took things personally, and defended Mars aggressively. Read the main article here. Formation of the Marge Monarchy To help protect Mars and others from Lars' libertarian movement, she created the 'Marge Monarchy'. It primarily serves as a political group, but also as a means of organizing attacks against Lars and his community. She and her army has won many battles, including the G-FORCE raid of the first Lars discord. Diss Track Marge released her diss track against Lars shortly before his petition video went live, where she roasted him for being 'a pink little bitch' and a 'rip-off of Mars'. Lars would eventually respond with his own track, but it was extremely uncreative and was considered a 'L' by most members of the community. Recruition of Black Lars After Lars was caught saying the 'n-word' after a heated gaming moment, Black Lars was one of the many outraged and decided to join Marge's side of the resistance. To learn more, visit Black Lars' page and read his biography. Fascination with spree-killers Marge has a strange fascination with spree-killers, creating many tributes and themes revolving around her love and appreciation for them as heroes. It has been considered 'a bit of a turn off' by at least one person. Gallery Marge avatar.png|Marge's avatar on YouTube. Marge2.png|Marge posing for the camera. External Links * YouTube * Twitter Category:Reviewer Category:People Category:Marge Monarchy Category:Youtuber